The Reason
by Love-Life-are-based-on-trust
Summary: Why Raphael hates Camille.


AN:** So this is a story about when Raphael got turned. Well, after. I know Camille always threatened him but I want to kind of explain that they didn't always hate each other.**

Raphael woke up, his chest empty of his heart. He'd been a vampire for what, a month now? Since he was awake, it should have been dark outside so he opened the curtains to let the moonlight in. He wasn't hungry since he'd had a pretty big meal the last night. He looked around his room. The clan leader, Camille, had made the Du Mort Hotel their home so they had enough rooms for all the vampires to have some privacy. Raphael's room was a medium sized room with a bedroom, a closet and a bathroom. Camille had decided to put the rest of the other furniture of every room in the attic in case some of the vampires wanted to put their own things in their room. Raphael hadn't complained because truly, luxury was nothing he was used to.

Raphael got out of his room and realized the rest for the vampires were still sleeping or already out to feed. He got to the fourth floor were Camille's room was and looked around. Her second and third were gone while Camille herself was still asleep. He knew that because there were blood drops coming out of the second's and third's room which meant they probably let a little bit of sun in or they got wet.

Raphael had seen Camille very often during the past month and had judged. She was a stylish person with a bad temper and a painful past. He also realized that she didn't come here because she wanted to move but because she wanted to find someone. And he liked her. He liked her temper and the way she held herself but most of all, he liked her looks. She was nothing like other girls. Starting from her beautiful green eyes that looked like the spring grass. He wasn't sure but he thought he might have fallen for her.

Taking a deep breath, even though he didn't need it, Raphael opened the door to Camille's bedroom. Inside, the room was large, with scarlet walls, black and red velvet furniture and a large black bed. The bed was covered in black silk and curtains were hung on columns that rose from its four angles. The curtains were pushed opened and there, in the middle of the bed, lay Camille.

Raphael wasn't sure what to do at first, since he came in with no plan, expecting Camille to wake up. So he went to the bed and looked at her. Her ivory skin was cleaned from any makeup, making her lips look even redder than they were. Her silver spun hair shone in the light of the few candles. She was beautiful, it was official in Raphael's mind. Without thinking he put the back of his hand on her cheek and drew it down to her neck to take it back. Camille shifted slightly in her sleep and left a small moan escape her lips. Immideatly, Raphael started fantasizing of drawing more sounds out of her lips. Sounds like his name.

"Mr. Santiago. May I ask why you are here?" Her sweet voice took him back to reality.

"I... Uh, umm, I came to see you. I needed to talk to you a about something," Raphael started getting nervous. What would she say when he talked about his feelings.

"Then I believe you would turn around so I can put on something over my sleeping gown."With that said, Raphael turned around as Camille put on a robe."You may look now, Mr. Santiago," her voice sounded miles away, even if she was about a foot away from him. She nodded for him to speak. Without thinking, Raphael pinned her to the wall and kissed her. Camille returned the kiss at first, but then pushed him away.

"I am so s-sorry. I have no idea why I did that," Raphael's words were stuck in his throat. But Camille wasn't angry. Instead of yelling at him or slapping him, she kissed him. A sweet kiss, leaving Raphael frozen. He took the chance to put his arms around her waist and pull her closer. Since she didn't complain, he deepend the kiss, giving Camille the right to push him away. Which she did.

"As much as I like, I don't think it could ever work between us. Even if it just for the pleasure."

Now, Raphael has made itbhisbgoal to kill Camille for dismissing his feelings. He would never forgive her. And that is the truth.


End file.
